Clandestine affair
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: Patricia Walker, the successor of the Raven castle and its legacy likes being in control of everything. Admired and respected by everyone, she's taken aback when she comes across Yuu Hirose who more than just interests her as he seems to be immune of her charm. She vows to bring him down to his knees but something entirely different happens. Love? Shit! (based on Usui's parents)
1. Chapter 1

Patricia observed Yuu as he went towards his tasks diligently. Just 2 nights ago, Gilbert, their trusted head butler had introduced him to her. As he claimed, he was born and raised here, though his origins were from Japan.  
>He was a smart looking, handsome man.<br>Raven hair in a neat mess on his head (if that was even possible.)  
>His dark cocoa eyes were focused as he proceeded with his task. He had a well defined jawline and a nose that suited him well. Broad shouldered, strong physique and a confident aura.<p>

Just who was this guy? (Haha! Like Misaki-chan's mystified by Takumi-sama :P )

So far, he hadn't properly interacted with anyone except formally introducing himself. He seemed like the introverted types who just kept to themselves. Maybe he was shy or threatened, even.

"I don't mean to speak out of my place..." Yuu spoke, the tone of his voice hinting amusement and Patricia strained to listen.

"But it is rude to stare, Oujo-sama."

Slight warmth flooded her cheeks and she watched wide-eyed as Yuu continued polishing the silver with not even a flicker of an eye-brow.

She wouldn't have dreamt, after her careful analysis of his personality that he was capable of this...playfulness.  
>This was going to be troublesome.<p>

She hadn't ever been caught off-guard.  
>Everything she ever did or said was precisely planned. She manipulated people according to her observations of them so that she could learn the perfect way to make them carry her will without coming off as overbearing or offending.<p>

People were watching, she was thoroughly aware.  
>And of her title as well.<p>

It was a necessity. For her to be admired as strong. Key word being admired. Not feared. No, that was bad for her reputation. Since her father paid no heed to what other's thought of them and he acted on his own whim, making enemies, she assumed it as her own responsibility to protect Raven Castle's good name herself.

Years of practice had made her the master of this art yet this man.

"You're an interesting man Yuu." She gathered herself quickly, smiling challengingly at him as she stood up from the chaise and walked up to him.

She wasn't going to let this measly man get the better of her. After all, she was Patricia Walker and she took pride in her name and the power it came with.  
>She was going to see how long this man was going to resist her charm which had brought even the toughest of men on their knees and had helped her win much favors by many.<br>She knew when to use it, how much to use it and on whom to use it. She liked being in control and that is where she thought she belonged.  
>On the top, handling the strings of her little puppets.<p>

She stood next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.  
>But he didn't.<br>Impatiently, and rather annoyed, she grabbed his arm, hindering him from further polishing the already gleaming piece of silver.

He was a bit surprised, she noticed with glee, this would further help her in her task.

"You don't need to see me as someone special Yuu." She smiled charismatically at him, still gripping his arm which she noticed was rather supple.

She thought she had won, noticing his startled expression but suddenly cried out as she felt a sharp pain stab through her forehead.  
>He had flicked her forehead!<p>

"What was that for?!" She demanded indignantly, clutching her forehead.

When her eyes met his, her heart skipped a beat.

"So this is how you charm people into liking you." He chuckled softly at her as if she were a child.

She watched him speechlessly, her peridot green eyes widened tremendously as she struggled to process the strange feeling blooming in her stomach.

"What a heartless lady." He said, smiling at her, his eyes soft and affectionate.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Oujo-sama" He greeted her before leaving the room.

She had never been treated this way before. Nor had she ever been on the receiving end of the art she had supposed she was unchallengeable of.

This was no ordinary man she was dealing with.  
>The smile was still being projected in her head, she couldn't deny how beautiful and enticing he looked but in such a pure way.<p>

"You are a rather interesting man after all, Yuu." She smirked to absolutely no one before getting back to her reading in attempt of calming down her now pounding heart.

* * *

><p>Now I'm not sure if I'll keep it as a one-shot or not. But I'm rather interesting in dreaming up the story of our beloved Takumi-sama's parents. I assume if I do keep writing, some of their personality traits will resemble Takumi-sama's as they ARE his parents after all.<br>That's all for now. 3 -DDD

-edited but please point out mistakes if you find one. Arigato.-


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't always been this way. She could have cared less about other people. Because all she needed, she had it. Them. Mother and Father.  
>But happiness is fleeting.<br>And soon that perfect picture shattered as well.

With her mother's death.

Everything fell apart. Including her relationship with her father. Or maybe, she still wondered, if her father had died already, for he changed drastically. No trace was left of the old loving father in this new person.

At the young age of eight, except her mistresses, there was no one who came to wipe her tears.  
>No mouth uttered a word of sympathy.<br>At least not those ones from whom she had expected.

And that is when she felt it.  
>She understood everything.<p>

They couldn't care less if she died. All they did seek were the favors and the fame they got through being close to her.

Father's study remained closed for days on end.  
>And she waited outside it all day.<br>She only left when it was bedtime and mealtimes.  
>A small helpless child, lost in this hopeless fate, her blonde hair in ringlets down framing her face wasted with tears, in her white frock decorated with frills and roses but hopeful eyes which yet waited for her father to open the door, to hold her in his arms and tell her it's ok.<p>

But he never opened the door to her.

But that wasn't totally when she was brutally struck with the truth of the world.  
>It was when she overheard two servants speaking.<p>

'Isn't princess such a cry baby!'  
>'I know it's evident you feel sad but she has a title to keep.'<p>

'This just proves _how unfit she is for her position._'

And that is when she knew she had to forsake the light and enter this dark world. Hurt but head held high.  
>She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. She would never let anyone have the upper hand over her.<br>Everything made sense now.  
>Unfortunately.<p>

So she excelled in her studies, worked hard in athletics and locked up her heart.  
>After all, It was too vulnerable to do her any good.<p>

No one could hurt her anymore. No one saw her inferior anymore.  
>But this loneliness.<br>This vast abyss of loneliness she was floating in.  
>She couldn't get out.<p>

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x

"How do you polish them so beautifully?"

Yuu turned around to find the blond duchess in her night robe, walking down the stairs of the garden.

He smiled his vague smile before turning back to his assigned job.

"Father has been wearing this pair of shoes for a long time already." She said, running her hands through her messy blond hair.

"I tried to polish them myself once but it got dirtier instead." She huffed irritably.

"Isn't missy disallowed from such dirty work?" He slightly jabbed at her.  
>"Please pardon a trainee like me for being so straightforward."<p>

She admitted that since when Yuu had been an attendant in her castle, she had been thoroughly entertained. Though she still needed to know what angle he was working.

"Of Course Father would be angry if he found out." She smiled, a light blush hinting on her cheeks.  
>"But I won't be able to settle down if I don't get to do what I want myself."<p>

He laughed. A soft laugh. It was kind of melodic to her ears. His voice was soothing to listen to as well. Maybe that was one reason she was always trying to get him to talk.

He sighed.  
>"That will be problematic."<p>

Patricia raised her sleek eyebrow and stared quizzically at Yuu who still had his gaze on the shoe he was polishing.  
>A small part of her wanted him to look at her all the time when she spoke.<br>Not that it was even a slight bit relevant.

He spoke and instantly her ears perked up, eager to listen.  
>"Since I do earn my living doing such work, There will be no need for me if I no longer have to do such work."<p>

Ok, That is a retort. I know it's a retort!

"Geez!" She exclaimed, much displeased.  
>"Why isn't anyone willing to let me experience these thing?" She retorted back, just like a spoiled little child.<p>

"If Oujo-sama allows anyone to see her doing such work, Oujo-sama's image will be greatly affected."

He sighed, as if tired of dealing with her.

"People are watching you more than you think."

It was a genuine warning. Though she was already aware of this.

Apparently Yuu had already finished his work, silently greeted her and left for the next task.

It always seemed that way. He was always trying to avoid her.  
>But why?<br>She wasn't despicable or anything.  
>Was her probing unnerving the 'I am always very calm, you can't mess with me' Yuu.<br>Maybe she was just too clingy?

She shook her head to clear it of good-for-nothing thoughts.  
>It's not like she would just leave him alone until she had properly understood the aloof and mysterious Yuu Hirose.<p>

She was Patricia. Independent and capable of supporting her solitary existence without any discomfort. Maybe he was just an attendant whose status didn't matter much. But she had already promised herself.  
>No one.<br>And absolutely no one,  
>triumphs over Patricia-sama.<p>

She dropped down on one of the stairs and pulling her knees up she hid her face.  
>But it had already been 2 weeks. And still she had no clue about this guy. Something that could make him fall for her.<br>Damn!

* * *

><p>So, I'll be continuing because Like you all, I want it too. :D I cried while writing about he father because I can with , genuine feelings, write about that character.<p>

Anyhow,

I'm excited to continue this. Though many parts are similar to Kaichou-wa-maid-sama's 75th manga (In which there is a part of Takumi's mum's past) I have messed up the story (Gomenasai) and will be writing my take on this one. Though it's only one manga therefore, only some parts in the start will be tad bit similar (Only a tad bit) and during the end part of this story.  
>This story will end with Takumi being born and in the arms of Patricia, the evidence of Yuu and Patricia's union.<br>So that's all.  
>Review! :)<br>-DDD


	3. Chapter 3

"I know, I know, I've been evading it for so long, it cannot be helped now." Patricia sighed, her bright gem like green eyes dull for once.

The 17 year old had her back towards one of her companion-maids as she chirped about her 'date' with Baron Edwards.

"And for the last time, It's not a date. It's a business arrangement." She whispered bitterly but more to herself. The words were inaudible to the other woman in the room who just continued her happy ramblings for her little Missy had finally grown up to be such a beautiful, talented woman.

Patricia couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. This was supposed to happen sooner or later, she was well aware of this arrangement, but it seemed just so soon. It was going to be another year until she would turn 18 so why now?

Her engagement had been decided with Baron Edwards, her childhood friend, who was way too innocent for his age of 19. Her gaze fell out of the window towards the Japanese attendant who was talking to one of the maids who was being too 'touchy-feely' with him which frankly made Missy want to throw a flower pot at her head. Maybe, she was a mistress way to possessive of her property.

Yes, Yuu, serves this Castle and she is the next head of the Castle, therefore lay off or I'll fire you, you dirty little skunk.

He's mine.

{Possessive hmm? Let's think which certain person this quality reminds us off? A certain blonde guy perhaps? \(^~^)/ }

It wasn't like she had her right over him and what he did.

Wait, was this her, Patricia's own thought process?

She did! She did have right over him! She didn't care if he objected. She wasn't going to let him off so easily!

Such weak thoughts weren't allowed to prevail in her head.

"...I've always watched you as children, you went along so perfectly!" The maid continued to gush while Patricia thought of her childhood with Edward.

She had always bullied him and made him cry. But he was always back to her like a little puppy. Back to be bullied again. She didn't think this could be described as 'going on perfectly well.'

People would call her a sadist and maybe she was. But they didn't get to decide who she was or was going to be. But then, there was no one who called her a Sadist except maybe Gilbert.

See, She was this good.

Civility was all she had with her father after her mother's death. And it wasn't like he was trying hard to earn her adoration again. As if she would even give in after practically being alone for so long.

There wasn't any hate. But then there wasn't any love too.

But they both realized the importance of blood in their family.

"Why did father decide this so suddenly..." She muttered to herself, yet again, still ignoring the blathering fool of a maid.

Marriage hadn't been an option until her coming of age at 21. So why so soon? Her eyes were still at the black-haired man tending to some flowers down, just in front of her room. The maid had hastily left after noticing the Blonde Princess's cold eyes filled with seething hatred targeted at her.

His back was towards the window at the 2nd floor, just in front of the rose bush. Then suddenly he swiveled around to her, and their eyes met. He raised a rose in his hand. A perfect rose in full bloom, towards her . He let his lips hover over it before kissing it, his eyes though were still aimed at the fair headed lady watching him with wide eyes. He then placed it in his breast pocket and walked away, a rather smug look on his face.

Patricia's face, may or may not have been red.

"...then you'd always Missy? You are absolutely red! What happened?"

Ok, She was red after all.

She whipped her face towards the maid in panic, her eyes widened and her expression a mix of embarrassment and surprise.

Also she sported a rather goofy smile on her face.

"What." She simply enunciated. She didn't think that she was capable of any other words or emotion in her voice other than that.

"You suddenly went red...You aren't coming down with fever are you?" The maid asked rather suspiciously.

"I...Ah! It's nothing. I just remembered something, Wow, I'm thirsty, just let me fetch some tea for myself." A very flustered Patricia forced out of her mouth. With much difficulty.

That made the maid all the more doubtful of her oujo-sama's mental health.

"You should rest, MiLady, I'll fetch you some." She eyed the blonde, slightly trembling girl skeptically before leaving her in solitude.

Missy counted to five before literally falling of the chair and onto the floor on her knees. Her hands ran up her face, feeling heat off her cheeks.

What the hell is wrong with that Yuu!

She screamed in her head.

These games had been prevailing over the last few weeks where Patricia and Yuu had been trying to get each-other to get annoyed the most.

Yuu was winning by a rather large margin, of Course.

He was rather cunning at it. He knew her weaknesses and he was well aware of his good looks. Damn, he literally could kill her with his dark eyes. He had an arsenal of tricks yet he used these ones, these cheap tricks to torture her poor , at the moment in a seizure, heart into suicide!

She chuckled to herself softly.

She loved to play these silly games with that man. Being childish with him, she hadn't felt this good for a long while. She needed to plan her next strategy to get him!

She laughed a little louder now remembering her silly attempts and his vague, cool answers.

She guessed a jesters hat on her head while juggling a few bananas hadn't been that funny to make Yuu die with laughter. He had just smiled at her then returned his attention to pouring tea. It was hard juggling bananas while getting that hate to jingle too. She was rather annoyed at her failure.

(I mean, they are Usui's parents, and because they are, they have to be capable of everything!)

(I have the urge to write Lol everywhere but am refraining from doing this Lol)

What if she learnt to ride a Unicycle and then juggled bananas with tiny jester hats?

That could be comical right?

But then she had also let loose 10 angora rabbits in his room and instead of him being the slightest bit irritated, she had found those same rabbits back in her room, all brushed up, cleaned and decorated with ribbons. Though two small ones had been missing and were found in his room. He intended to keep them. She saw he had prepared their own quarters next to his bed .They were each wearing 2 small dainty ribbons on their ears while munching on the grass contentedly.

What surprised her the most was that even with the hay covered house, his room still dared to look this immaculate!

Thanks goodness he wasn't the one who took care of her room or he would've teased her for the rest of her life, taunting her every move. She sighed, a tired smile on her face.

God, she adored that man.

"Madam Missy, what are you doing on the floor?" She hadn't realized the maid was already back with some tea.

"Oh, I dropped my ring." She smiled a bit goofily and the maid smiled back at her.

It had been so long since she had watched her smile so earnestly.

She handed Patricia a rose which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, I forgot to inform you, Yuu will receive you and accompany you to that horse park you are supposed to leave for in an hour. He told me that you had asked for a rose. He said it was improper for a male servant to hand you one therefore he asked me to give you."

She said, explaining everything.

Instantly her face coloured the color of the Rose she beheld in her palm. The rose, perfectly red, rose. The one he had kissed. She sniffed the rose, the beautiful fragrance with the slightest of hint of his cologne.

And if she were right, she ran her fingers softly against the smooth petals in the center. This was where he kissed it.

She kissed that same spot softly, her eyes fluttering slightly at the sensation of the soft petals against her lips.

Hopelessly trapped was what she felt. She couldn't get the man she genuinely felt for even if she traded her soul with Satan. But once, she would like to feel his embrace on her...

She opened her eyes to look at the rose, dazed.

She just wanted to enjoy her time with that man, to the fullest she could.

X-X-X

So, as you can see, a few months have passed and she's seventeen, being playful and finally living her youth like she's actually supposed to. I wanted to add the part of date, which was my initial aim but then as you can see, i got way carried away because i yearn for the sexual tension they have. T.T

I broke it off with my male best friend who was being too controlling that it was bordering on psychopath. I'm not even sad. :D

So, next will probably be the date part which I'll update as soon as possible. (If dad isn't home tomorrow, I'll do it then. )

I also want this to be a happy ending but this cannot be. Because if it were to be a happy ending, Takumi will never go to Japan and meet Misaki. And even if he did, his character would be completely different and Takumisaki would never happen. Pain changes you. It molded Usui into what he is and i cannot change that.

So it will go according to the Manga's intended ending.

To know more, read Kaichou-wa-maid-sama Manga part 75.

But i assure you, i intend to make this ride for Patricia and Yuu really joyful and lovey-dovey. After all, they are Takumi's parents and we all owe them for producing such a prodigy!

Omg that's a long author's note. Lol. So I'll just take my leave.

Review please! They make me feel loved! 3

-DDD


	4. Chapter 4

"Gah! That was sooo boooring!" Patricia groaned to Yuu as soon as they had reached the exit gates of the Horse park. Yuu smiled slightly, letting his Oujo-sama know that she was being acknowledged. Maybe slightly ridiculed as well. But that wasn't something she was supposed to know.

"I mean, who did they think I was? Why was i supposed to be excited over the fact whether Maria Chevrolet had Botox or not? And what if she did!" The blonde spoiled princess exclaimed, frustration evident through her flaying hands.

Yuu smiled softly at her, her back being towards as she continued ranting how these social gathering 'sucked raw eggs' , her genuine words.

She wasn't supposed to act this way in front of anyone, in case they found something new to gossip about but she trusted Yuu. And that was saying something because this woman did not trust ANYONE. And also, she still needed to vent all the stress somewhere. (Don't get any wrong ideas...like i did, lol)

Yuu was patient and listened to her, without any complaining, so why not?

"Urgh! Urgh!" She screamed, while stomping on invisible ants and Yuu had to try very hard to not laugh.

This woman, the epitome of feminity and strength to their people, was behaving so childishly in the middle of the street. He could've hugged her at her adorableness.

But he didn't.

Yuu had found out long ago that these elite gatherings at places like the Horse Park were just an excuse to show off their wealth, fame or good luck. They gambled high amounts, which could be used to fill many hungry stomachs, and when they lost, flicked it aside, that money wasn't much anyway.

Another important aim of these gatherings was to spread gossip. While Patricia visited these just for making appearances, so the people could feel security in the fact that the princess was active, she would get rather annoyed at the end of it.

While Yuu had been easily able to keep his composure and serene smile, his watchful-eyes did not miss his oujo-sama's lip twitching slightly every 4 minutes.

While people were oblivious to the death aura she was giving by the end of the gathering, Yuu had already started preparing for the vehicle because he knew she would rather run on her heels to the Castle 10 miles away than to even wait 5 mintues for their transport.

"Oujo-sama." Yuu simply said while giving her a slight bow.

"May i call up the Car for you?"

Patricia was slightly startled at being interrupted during her, what would you call it, psychotic episode? and instantly exclaimed.

"No no no!"

Yuu looked up from his cell phone to stare at his mistress queerly but found himself being pulled by his arm as Patricia ran across the street.

He wasn't one to question Missy's motives but even he couldn't help asking.

"Oujo-sama?"

"I need to buy a dress for tomorrow." She explained while still dragging Yuu with her.

"I could call your lady companions..."Yuu started but Patricia stopped him.

"No, that would take time, I have an important meeting with the Charity association later which can't be cancelled, and you'll have to accompany me." She told him her words muffled due to the scarf covering her mouth. She also wore designer sunglasses.

Other than looking like a suspicious punk, no one would dream it was their celebrated princess running across the road in such unladylike fashion.

It took some time for Yuu to get accustomed to the speed Missy was running. The two made their way through crowds, weaving their way through people, bumping into people and earning rude remarks too censored to be mentioned.

Yuu then noticed the dainty hand latched on rather savagely to his arm. It was warm and gave him a pleasant feeling, if you ignored the pain her nails were inflicting on his skin.

There were going to be marks...

He watched Blonde curls flying hither-thither in front of him, sending the soft fragrance of jasmine wafting towards him. He didn't dislike it. At all. The head of his mistress bobbed here and there and it seemed she was looking was something.

Soon, they had reached to the expensive boutique Patricia had been searching for all this time. Quickly, with one hand, she stuffed her scarf and sunglasses into her purse , smoothed her wild Blonde curls and almost made her way inside when-

"Oujo-sama?"

"What is it, Yuu?" She turned to Yuu who sported a rather sheepish smile on his otherwise emotionless face. She was surprised. And scared that the world was going to end.

"Your hand...MiLady."

She instantly released her grip from Yuu's arm which seemed to be in a painful position due to her.

"I'm sorry." She looked down a bit embarrassed that she hadn't noticed she had him in her hold still. (Don't get other wrong ideas…..like I did again. -.-")

Then she quickly turned her attention towards the door of the well-kept shop and opened it.

"Welcome!" The chirpy middle-aged attendant welcomed their customer giving a small bow.

"It's been a while MiLady."

"It has." Patricia smiled her gracious smile which tended to disorient people's sexual orientation. (Had to.)

"We've talked on the phone earlier, i assume you've already prepared dress appropriate for the occasion?"

"Yes. MiLady." The lady straightened up and turned to gesture Patricia to follow her.

"If you will."

She gave a curt nod before telling Yuu to have a seat while she got ready.

Yuu watched his mistress leave towards the changing room and seated himself on a chaise. He looked around, the interior walls were lavender while the ceiling and floor was purple and white respectively.

Purple.

The colour of royalty.

It was a neat boutique with the register on one side. A boutique proud of their brand. There were racks filled with different kinds of dresses assembled by colour and he wondered which one they had prepared for his Oujo-sama.

Of course, not the ones on display. These were for the upper-middle class who could afford them. The more expensive, one of a kind dresses were to be premade with the buyer's suggestions and size. The boutique especially specialized in Elite.

He heard a few huffs inside and inwardly chuckled at his Oujo-sama's otherwise little patience.

Any colour would suit her well. He knew that

But which one would suit her best?

Green, the colour of her eyes?

White perhaps?

Maybe Black.

He decided he would ponder on this until his Lady made her entrance.

'Electric blue. '

He thought as he watched with wide eyes, Patricia making her way out of the changing room.

She was adorned in electric blue cloth a little lower than her knees and the dress seemed to elevate her feminity. She looked graceful as she made her way in high white heels with a blue star gem at the ankles.

The cloth was draped around her beautifully, leaving her shoulders exposed. There was a thick string criss crossing around her neck to hold the dress up. It was soft, feathery material creating ripples with every movement and had twinkling silver stars decorating the cloth.

She had her blonde hair up in a high bun and had silver earrings on her ears, each with a small sapphire gem. But a few curls had escaped and her framing her face hinting her youth.

"Yuu, you like it?"

"I...Ah..." And maybe for the first time, Yuu had been rendered speechless. He could've gone blind because she looked that radiant. Just like a celestial maiden.

She giggled a bit embarrassedly, her cheeks colouring roseate and Yuu couldn't begin to comprehend that it made her all the more so... Heavenly and beautiful.

"You look stunning, Missy." he finally said.

Patricia stopped to stare at her Japanese attendant who clearly looked out of his wits. She noticed she didn't call her his mistress.

He was complimenting her as a woman and not his employer.

She looked down, suddenly feeling her body warming up all over with a tingling sensation due to the realization.

The lady in charge of the shop watched in amusement as the two young people stood face to face but not meeting each-other's eyes. She smiled knowingly at the young people.

"I'll go change." Patricia said softly and literally dashed towards the changing room, leaving a befuddled Yuu to clamber for his composure.

* * *

><p>If you liked what you read, follow for updates!<p>

So, I was again supposed to add the part of date yet but as you can see, I failed. Lol T.T but next time is definitely date time! Definitely! Yuu doesn't know why the sudden dress shopping. But he will. So there we go. I could've updated yesterday as I had completed half the chapter but suddenly light went off and so did the data so I cried angrily as if someone had died and scared the neighbours. Lol .

I'll probably post the new chapter tomorrow but I still have to create Baron Edward's childish behavior which will annoy amuse Patricia all at the same time.

Thanks for the reviews!

Stay tuned~!

Review!


	5. Nonsensical rubbish 1

Clandestine affair.

Yuu and Patricia are on a date, sitting across each other in a booth of a cute cafe downtown.

Yuu:I don't think she'll follow us here.

Patricia: Talk about persistent, It's like she's after our life!

Both sip tea daintily in their British style.

Yuu: She should concentrate on her other stories as well and let us rest once in a while.

Patricia: Yes! I mean, I need my beauty sleep. (Points to her eyes) See? dark circles!

Both sip on their tea again.

Patricia: I've heard their tarts are quite famous. (looks at the menu)

Yuu: We should order some. (gestures for a waiter)

A small 5'2 man runs to them, suspicious in his pink moustache and red wig.

Patricia: I'd like the raspberry tart and Yuu- (looks at the waiter just now.)

Both the Japanese man(candy) and blonde beauty stare at the man and flinch.

Author(removes pink moustache and red wig): Oh! here you are! I was looking every where for you. Bet you didn't recogonize me!

Both continue to stare at the shrimp of a girl speechlessly shocked.

Author(pulls out the script magically from nowhere): So i was thinknig about this part, you could be dressed in that dress. THey'll be bringing equipment and props here anytime soon.

Still staring at the author with no change in emotion.

Author: It was such an excelleny idea! A cafe! A secret date to confess forbidden love, That's sexaaay! (pokes Patricia)

Both Patricia's and Yuu's eyes meet and they nod to each other.

They vanish into thin air.

Author looks around hastily in hopes to spot the Alien hentai's super parents. Suddenly spots Takumi walking his gorgeous way up the road, his hands in his jeans pockets.

Author(waving): Hey! Takumi! seen your parents?

Takumi(turning languidly to stare at the author): Yea. Up the road.

Author: Thanks! (winks and thumbs up as Takumi continues to stare at her lazily as she runs up the road.)

Patricia and Yuu come out of nearby bushes.

Patricia (pulling at Takumi's cheeks): Thank you Baby boy! I love you my little princyyyy! ( stands on tippy toe to kiss Takumi's cheeks)

Yuu also pats his shoulder in gratitude before they run off to most possibly rendevous while the author gets lost and reaches Shanghai instead. (I dunno, seems like nice place to get lost in)

-This utter nonsense is brought to you by my illogical mind high on Caffeine. New Chapter awaits you tomorrow as i pull an all-nighter and try to get all tasks overdue complete! I hope this atleast makes you laugh (at me) My other 2 stories namely 'Toxic' and 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' have 'similar but not so' Crazy Chappies updated so you can check the latest chapter post and laugh (at me) too! Oyasuminasai!-


	6. Chapter 5

The ride back home may have been the slightest bit awkward. Yuu though was his calm self as always, it was evident something was still perplexing him as he wore a dreamy look on his face. Patricia though was everyone's perfect royale but she was a human too, after all, and was much fidgety in the otherwise inconspicuous black Austin 12 which easily made it's way unnoticed down the road. A small part of her still young heart longed to feel the breeze on her skin but she was painfully aware of her title and also didn't want to inconvenience the old driver who already looked weak enough to his limits.

The sapphire dress currently rested in the small packet with the Boutique's logo proudly displayed on it. The packet was under the very much brutal grip of the slender manicured fingers which could have made anyone wonder about the safety of the item in question. Which coincidently was also the cause of the thick atmosphere prevailing in the car.

Yuu had now so much to say which was unnatural for his otherwise monosyllabic speech pattern. He couldn't help but agree he could write a 47 page essay with everything solely focused on the brilliance of the light that had emitted from Missy and had succeeded in completely blinding him for life.

He sighed.  
><em>'He might be completely ruined for other women now.'<em>

He glanced at her, and slightly winced at the condition the packet was in. And ruining that dress would such a shame.  
>Such, such, such, such, such, such a shame!<p>

"Forgive me for speaking unnesseccarily Oujo-sama."

Patricia looked to him and he was taken aback for her eyes sparkled unnaturally, a bright hue the color of a rose coloured her cheeks and her lips were turned up in embarrasment yet.

They have always said highly of the beauty of a blushing girl but this was ridiculous! There was only so much his poor heart could take before burting!

"I...uh."  
>Rats! Stammering like that. Get a grip!<p>

"..Oujo-sama..." He started while only keeping his gaze on the wretched packet.  
>Her fingers further dug into it in anticipation of his next words.<p>

"You're killing the dress."

Patricia's eyes flickered to the item and immediately let go of it so it sat on her lap, finally saved from those viscious grappling fingers.

If possible, she only coloured some more before turning away to look outside the window, the bright colours of the outside world dulled by the tinted windows.

Yuu smiled at her, a beautiful affectionate genuine smile before turning to his thoughts. Suddenly, his expression sullened when he was reminded of the reason for the dress shopping.

Even though Patricia had failed to tell him, the Castle staff was bound to gossip about it. Her engagement had been made official. And tomorrow night she was to meet up with her Fiancee for dinner.  
>He wasn't dim.<br>But he was helpless.  
>She was so close to him right now but yet so far away.<p>

He could see her, talk to her but he could never say words he wanted to. He couldn't touch her hand without being reminded of the restrictions imposed on him.  
>First he thought he just wanted to protect her. But he didn't realize he was this selfish. He wanted her all to himself but was this all?<br>Her fate was already decided and so was his.  
>She would marry another man and bear him family, he'll only serve her like an attendant.<p>

It would be painful for him. It always would be. Tis Cruel fate was what he was damned with.

He shouldn't dwell on things already decided.

His eyes lidded as they processed the wetness that had appeared with his train of thought.

He simply let those sink back in his flesh.

He just felt so lonely now.

He craved from the warmth she radiated. To be enveloped by it even once would set his heart at ease. To just know she was okay, that one piece of information was could save his own life.

The way her green eyes were lighter that any other. The way sunshine made her pale flesh actually gleam. Her smiles were enough to brighten his days.

He hadn't known it for long but he had started to live his life for her.

He looked to her and noticed she had already fallen asleep next to him. She seemed uncomfortable in her current positon so he gently laid her down on the seat and let her head rest on his lap.

He smiled ruefully. This was only as far as he could go to make her life easier.

If his aim to live this otherwise meaningless existence was over, what was actually left for him?

* * *

><p>Gomenasasi for the long wait. But here it is. I think i went overdrive with the sad feeling but it's all because I was reminded of a guy i loved. He was so pale and such beauty. My heart breaks. Anyway, I have decided to slowly work it up to their feelings and try to let every one of you feel the hopelessness the feel when they think of their happiness together. :( Anime Romeo Juliet? Slightly. But no suicide. I want to say so much but there's only so much I'm obliged to say without spoiling everything. I'll update tomorrow as well.<p>

-DDD 3


	7. Chapter 6

"Yuu, wouldn't you too, come to bid Missy good luck with us?" Gilbert questioned the attendant who currently stood looking from the window at the other side of the house.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel too well to do so."

He didn't turn around to face the head butler as he said it.

"Thank you everyone! It's a victory!" Patricia smiled at everyone of the house staff who had some to see her off for the date. Everyone couldn't help but agree the dress looked ravishing on her and there was no way to doubt their princess's abilities.

Her eyes looked around the people to find that one face but failed to do so. She looked down a bit disheartened, the rose was pinned to the left of her dress and she wanted to know Yuu's word on this.

But still, covering up her disappointment brilliantly she kept on her game face as she sat in the car and was off to her darned fiancée.

She shouldn't hate on Edward for this, after all, the innocent delusional guy wasn't at fault. But was it wrong to want what you want? Need what you needed?

Was something wrong with her? She already knew from the start, a taboo relationship like this could not exist. But she would have liked it better if she had to dress up for Yuu.

* * *

><p>He wasn't Yuu in the slightest. Patricia sat having dinner with him, pursued lips all the time at his failed attempts to make a joke or a conversation. He didn't challenge her intellectually as Yuu did, he was way too naïve and quite frankly dumb. Though he was very kind with a merry face and she knew he would never hurt her but…<p>

Yuu had really liked this dress on her.

She smiled politely as she ate, he led her to her car, again complimenting her beauty and she thanked him graciously before getting in. She waved and watched as he grew smaller and smaller before turning to the front her eyes in steely resolve, her expression unreadable.

It was late, 11 at night and hopefully no one would receive her except maybe Gilbert, but because he was so silent, except exchanged pleasantries, none would be said and she could just tip-toe to her room.

The night was silent and the car purred softly as it made way to her home. It was dark but no stars and it seemed it was going to rain as it was in her heart. Breaking, shattering, destroying into pieces, love was suicide.

Something you truly love, can't be acquired and if you successfully do so, you'll lose it too soon. In the end, always, you'll be hurt, you'll be drowned in sorrow and pain.

The truth stated so.

Patricia knew this, but today she felt it. Yet again.

"The naïve fool was me after all." She told herself as a tear slid down her cheek. To believe in her delusions. After she had reminded herself so many times to never work in accord with her emotions. All they did was hinder you. Or hurt you.

Was this sadist a masochist, really?

And so, she reached home and no one was there except Gilbert. A part of her heart ached, hoping for Yuu to appear as well. A foolish part of her heart.

But of course, he wasn't there.

She ran to her room, banged her door shut and then slid to the floor. More tears made their way after the first one had fell and she screamed and wailed at her fate, she threw things around, banged her fists against the wall as she cried and screamed some more.

How long was this going to happen? Why didn't she deserve happiness and acceptance?

Why didn't she deserve love?

She grabbed the dress she wore ripping it off and as soon as the fabric was off, she ripped it some more with her bare hands and there it lay in shreds in front of her. She threw her heels at the walls and they ,too delicate for such hard blows, shattered just the way her heart had.

And as soon as she had got tired of her destructive episode, she threw herself on the floor, lying on the mess she called her life. Her eyes opened momentarily, the rose earlier decorating the dress was in front of her, no longer adorned by the petals which lay around it.

"Yuu…" She enunciated as some more silent tears made their way down her eyes which were starting to hurt.

"This hasn't happened in years." She muttered before being enveloped in the sweet embrace of sleep she hoped would make everything better than it was.

Of Course it wasn't.

And outside her room, in the wing of the mansion only she occupied and was restricted to everyone else, Yuu stood with his back just against the door, his hair covering his eyes, his lips in a thin line.

He had been here for a while now. But only this kind of closure he could have with her, he knew.

"She's just behind the door." He said to particularly no one. He knew for some reason, she was immensely distressed and if it didn't tug at his heart strings, it was pulling at them like savages. He wanted to make his way in and hold her and comfort her but he couldn't.

He was selfish. He wanted to see her happy not because it was the right thing, but because he wanted her to always stay that way.

He certainly didn't approve of the dumb 'what's his name Baron' who was way too low for the girl he was engaged with.

He wanted her. Was it so wrong to love?

Maybe it was. Maybe this was a sin because it hurt like it was. His heart beat for her and only her. Only for her comfort, protection and care.

But he knew there would always be this door between them. He slid down, his back supported against the wood but his head bent forward.

He could let him sleep here, and just for tonight…..he could feel her warmth this way.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for such a depressing chapter, this is all the fault of the fact that I had once loved a douche, still do. I am not really satisfied with this chapter but i don't know how to make it better . I think they are supposed to feel this way since their love cannot happen. I don't think they realize it's all mutual though, but they soon will. Now if you excuse me, I have some business…in my room….with a box of tissues.<p>

Review though! Tell me if this was worth posting!

-DDD


End file.
